U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,404, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a Hall effect rotational position sensor is mounted on a pivotable member of a marine propulsion system and a rotatable portion of the rotational position sensor is attached to a drive structure of the marine propulsion system. Relative movement between the pivotable member, such as a gimbal ring, and the drive structure, such as the outboard drive portion of the marine propulsion system, cause relative movement between the rotatable and stationary portions of the rotational position sensor. As a result, signals can be provided which are representative of the angular position between the drive structure and the pivotable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,709, incorporated by reference herein, discloses the calibration procedure allows an upward maximum limit of tilt to be automatically determined and stored as an operator rotates a marine propulsion device relative to a marine vessel with a particular indication present. That indication can be a grounded circuit point which informs a microprocessor that at calibration procedure is occurring in relation to an upward trim limit. When the ground wire is removed or disconnected from the circuit point, the microprocessor knows that the calibration process is complete. During the rotation of the outboard motor or marine propulsion device in an upward direction, both the angular position of the outboard motor and the direction of change of a signal from a trim sensor are stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,456, incorporated by reference herein, discloses an automatic trim control system changes the trim angle of a marine propulsion device as a function of the speed of the marine vessel relative to the water in which it is operated. The changing of the trim angle occurs between first and second speed magnitudes which operate as minimum and maximum speed thresholds.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,982, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a support system for an outboard motor provides a restricted member that is attached to a bottom portion of the outboard motor and a restricting member that is attached to a support structure that is, in turn, attached to a transom of a marine vessel. The restricted member is prevented from moving in a starboard or port direction by a magnitude greater than a preselected magnitude that is defined by a gap between restricting and restricted surfaces that move into contact with each other when forces on the outboard motor cause a lower portion of the outboard motor to move by a magnitude greater than a predefined limit in either the port or starboard directions. Preselected gaps between restricting and restricted surfaces are sized to allow nominal vibration at low operating speeds of the outboard motor while restricting excessive lateral movement during operation at high speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,457,820, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method is provided by controlling the operation of a marine vessel subject to porpoising. The method includes sensing an operational characteristic of the marine vessel which is indicative of porpoising of the marine vessel, and responding to the sensing of the operational characteristic with a response that is representative of the operational characteristic of the marine vessel as being indicative of the porpoising of the marine vessel.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/873,803, filed Oct. 2, 2015, and assigned to the Applicant of the present application, incorporated by reference herein, discloses systems and methods disclosed herein control position of a trimmable drive unit with respect to a marine vessel. A controller determines a target trim position as a function of vessel or engine speed. An actual trim position is measured and compared to the target trim position. The controller sends a control signal to a trim actuator to trim the drive unit toward the target trim position if the actual trim position is not equal to the target trim position and if at least one of the following is true: a defined dwell time has elapsed since a previous control signal was sent to the trim actuator to trim the drive unit; a given number of previous control signals has not been exceeded in an attempt to achieve the target trim position; and a difference between the target trim position and the actual trim position is outside of a given deadband.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/003,326, filed Jan. 21, 2016, and assigned to the Applicant of the present application, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for controlling a trim system on a marine vessel includes receiving an actual trim position of a trimmable marine device at a controller and determining a trim position error by comparing the actual trim position to a target trim position with the controller. The method also includes determining an acceleration rate of the marine vessel. In response to determining that the trim position error exceeds a first error threshold and the magnitude of the acceleration rate exceeds a given rate threshold, the controller commands the marine device to the target trim position. In response to determining that the trim position error exceeds the first error threshold and the acceleration rate does not exceed the given rate threshold, the controller commands the marine device to a setpoint trim position that is different from the target trim position. An associated system is also disclosed.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/003,335, filed Jan. 21, 2016, and assigned to the Applicant of the present application, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for controlling a trim system on a marine vessel includes receiving an actual trim position of a trimmable marine device at a controller and determining a magnitude of a trim position error by comparing the actual trim position to a target trim position with the controller. The method also includes determining a magnitude of an acceleration rate of the marine vessel. The controller determines the activation time of a trim actuator coupled to and rotating the marine device with respect to the marine vessel based on the magnitude of the trim position error and the magnitude of the acceleration rate. The controller then sends a control signal to activate the trim actuator to rotate the marine device toward the target trim position. The method includes discontinuing the control signal once the activation time expires to deactivate the trim actuator. A corresponding system is also disclosed.